fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon max may
protologue (i dont own pokemon) Rain was falling through Petalburg city. Max, at the age of 7, was staring out his window. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" he whispered. Tomorrow was Max's birthday and the day May, his older sister, was going to visit. She 990.jpg Ag186.jpg Max shook his head trying not to tear up over his sister. Norman, his dad and the petalburg gym leader, then walked into his room. "Max its nine O'clock. You better get to bed." Norman said. His voice quiet as if he was trying not to disturb Max. "Yea, ok. Goodnight dad." Max replied climing into his bed and taking off his glasses. The lights went out and Max heard a quiet "Goodnight." from his dad. A few minutes later Caroline, his mother, came in th room, quietly tip toeing over to him. Max closed his eyed pretending he was asleep. Caroline sat next to him breathing heavily. She kissed him on the head and then hesitated as if she wanted to say something but decided not to. Once he was sure his mother was gone he jumped out of bed. Why had they been so quiet to him. Is mom and dad hiding something from me?' '''Max escaped that thought. They wouldnt would they? That thought kept him up a while, until he finally put on his glasses and stepped out his room. He looked at the clock. It read 11:30. His parents usually stayed up to twelve so he headed torward their room. Max stopped when he heard yelling. "Shh! Be quiet! Your going to wake Max up!" Caroline yelled. "When are we gonna tell him!" Norman demanded. What are they hiding form me? Max thought. "I dont know...." Caroline admitted. "I guess we will just let him figure it out on his own." "Aggreed." Max ran has fast as he could and curled up on his bed. He was scared of what they were hiding. He finally decided that it would just be best if worried later. I mean it was now midnight and his birthday was tomarrow. Maby May knew and would tell him tomarrow. Maby it was something good like his present! He wanted to think more about his present but he couldnt stay awake any longer. The boy then drifted into sleep forgetting to take his glasses off. CHAPTER 1 Max woke up and looked at the clock. 10:35!! Oh no. Max wanted to get up earlier so he could be their when may came at eight O'clock. He ran has fast has he could and ran down stairs. "May..." the boy yelled. No responce "MAY!!" he yelled louder. Where was she? She was supposed to be here at eight. Max ran to his parents room. He could hear snoring from down the hall. Dad. His father snored all the time when he slept. "Why are they sleeping, it's my birthday, and where's may?" Max whispered to no one in particular. Max opened the door and his mother, Caroline popped out of bed yelling "Happy birthday, Maxie!" Norman heard these words and got up tripping over himself still half asleep, managing to say "yea...." "Umm mom dad, May isnt here yet." Max's eye's teared up at the fear of her not coming. Caroline and Norman looked at eachother and before they could speak max interupted. "She will be here. I just know it! i mean its my birthday and she wouldnt miss it." Max had some doubt in his words but didnt show it. An awkward silence fell between them which lasted minutes but felt like hours to max. Caroline finally said "How about we get the birthday boy some breakfast." Max nodded and ran downstairs with Norman and Caroline. Max's parents made him waffles with syrup on the side, and scrambled eggs with a piece of bacon. YUMM. Max ate it all while thinking of Brock the whole time. He dreadfully missed Brock's great cooking. The three of them then looked out the kitchen window. The clouds where all gray. Rain. "There's gonna be a storm." Norman announced. "will may be ok?" Max asked concerned. "Dont worry about your sister. She will be fine." Caroline said in comforting but hesitant tone. The rest of the day went ok. The three made cake and played games and even watched some pokemon movies. Now it was three O'clock. "What would you like to do next, Max. Open presents or eat cake?"Norman asked cheerfully."Niether i want to wait until may gets here. She deserves some fun with me." Max said still concerned from her lack of being here.Norman and Caroline gave max a look max knew quite well. Thats what they have been hiding! Its not my present.! he thought. "Where...where is She?" the boy asked with anger in his voice. "Max, we were going to tell you but we didnt want to worry you." Caroline started "Where is she?" Max asked again. "Max... we dont know. she went missing a few weeks ago, but you have to understand..." before Caroline could finish max was out the door. Tears stung his eyes. He heard his parents calling after him and begining to run be he didnt dare to turn back. It had started raining now and he finally lost them. He had never run away before besides running off from getting mad at his sister. Shes been missing for a few weeks. Those words kept running through his head. Max finally stopped and was outside Petalburg City. He walked into the forest and picked up berries to calm his growling stomach. "This is all a dream." He told himself. He pictured him and may playing like they used to together. He dropped onto his knees. He kept thinking about the good and bad times with his sister. He started to cry and he dropped the berries. After that he managed to say "Im so sorry i let you down." Max didnt know why he said it, he just did. He knew those words were to one person. May. CHAPTER 2 Max sat their for hours crying repeating those words until he cried himself to sleep. ''"May its ok.." Ash said trying to comfort the crying coordinater. "No its not. I missed Max's birthday and we got kidnapped with no way out!" May was hysterical. Ash then looked down at his Pikachu and said "Were never getting out are we?" Pikachu looked sadly at his trainer and knodded. May, Ash, and Pikachu were in a cell trapped. The cell was little and dirty. May looked thinner then Max last remembered. She had her green outfit and green bandana on and looked as if she had lost all hope. Ash wasnt much better. He and Pikachu were also thinner and depressed. "Peasant..." The gaurd came in. May and Ash looked at eachother confused. "YOU! the one with the green bandana. Come on, its time. The master wants to see you for your torture treatment. Remember your pokeballs dont work here. HAHAHA like you would even try." The gaurd yanked may off the ground where she was sitting and pulled her towards the door. "good luck...." Ash whispered. "pika...." pikachu said as may was pulled out the room. May was pulled into a dark room. "Hello. May's your name right?" The voice was calm but had an evil tone to it. The light were turned on and may gasped.The guy was tall and muskular.he had on a orange suit and had blond hair and an evil glare. she was shaking and obviously nervous. "Come sit down. May's your name right?" The voice said. May didnt reply. She just stood there. The gaurd pushed her in the room and she hit the ground. "Gaurd you can leave. Come on may take a seat. My name is Sam. Do you know why your here?" May shook her head. Sam grabbed her and grabbed a whip which was on the wall next to him. May tried to scream but his hand was already over her mouth. "Now there there.it will be over soon enough." Sam whispered into her ear. He then pushed her to the ground. She got back up as tears came down her blue eyes. She didnt even try to escape the whip. It first hit her on the shoulder.She let out a scream. Blood started dripping out her shoulder. "I wont kill you May. I cant. Yet." Sam said calmly and hit her again. It hit her in the leg and she fell. Her right leg was bleeding as she managed to say. "stop....please...." Her voice was so pleading. Sam laughed and hit her a third time. This time on her left arm. She closed her eyes and cried even more this time."Help...." she whispered. Sam continued to laugh then said "Oh ok my fun is done for today. Gaurd you can bring her back to her cell." The gaurnd ran in and pulled her up. She was in to much pain to care. The gaurd pushed her in the cell. "MAY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Ash yelled. "PIKA....CHUUU!" Pikachu tried to thunderbolt the gaurd but he dodged and and closed the cage. "May... are you ok." Ash whispered walking over to her. She just knodded and continued crying. He looked sad but didnt know what to do. "We.. need help." was his only reply. She looked up and frowned. Then the guard ran back in and yelled "Peasant... healing days are every thursday. thats the day they heal you." He smirked "sadly." then he ran out. May didnt respond. she just sat there and then looked at ash. "I hope Max forgives me for missing his birthday." She sobbed. Ash's eyes widened and he yelled " We got kidnapped, they hurt us, we may never escape, we could even die may and your worrying about MISSING MAX'S BIRTHDAY!!" he could tell she was hurt by those words but didnt try and apologize. She looked down and pikacu had fallen asleep. She then whispered "Im so sorry i let you down." and the scene blacked out. CAPTER 3 Max woke up crying. His brown eyes shined with tears. "MAYYYY." the boy sobbed. Could my dream lead me to may? he thought. Max was trying to remember any detail about his dream. When he couldnt think of anything he dropped to the ground. "She's being tortured. She's fighting for her life. Mays more worried about me then her, ash, and pikchu, and all im doing is .......im doing NOTHING." Max yelled at himself. "I promis ill help you." he got up and started running as fast as he could. He tripped a few times but finally ended in the next town. He looked at the big clock in the town and it read 6:30 pm. The first person he saw, which was an old lady who was about his height and had white and thin hair, he ran to. "Can.. can you help me. my sister is missing.. i think i... i know where she is. i saw it in a dream." Max was talking so fast he barely noticed the old lady's sad face. "Im sorry but i have my own worries. Team Rocket is doing alot of harm on citizens lately and it has our town worried.Team Rocket just got a new leader.I think his name was....sam maby? You must get inside." The old lady said. Then it hit him. He remembered the Gaurd. He had on a white outfit with a big R in the front! And when may was being tortured, the guy torturing her was sam! Team rocket. Max thought. "Where is there secret base!" Max yelled. "I think it about two miles north of here, why? Dont you dare go, your just a kid they will kill you." The old lady pleaded. "Im sorry. They have my sister. I have to go. Thanks by the way." Max quietly said running north. He looked back seeing the old lady crying with a hand over her mouth. He frowned but continued on. He stopped at about a mile north. He would stay here tonight and then get May, Ash, and Pikachu tomaro. In the area he was at there was a big lake and tree's with berries. He grabbed an oran berry from a nearby tree. He took a big bite then he looked at himself as a reflection in th lake. Max started thinking. Look at me, im skinny, but not too skinny, i have food, im not being tortured. He didnt dare to go on. He watched as the sun finished setting. Then he took off his glasses and fell asleep. CHAPTER 4 May was in the cell alone. She wasnt doing anything in particular, but she looked worried. Then the Guard came in smiling, holding Ash and Pikachu. They looked like they got beaten up. "Ash, Pikachu, are you ok?" May whispered as the gaurd threw them in the cell and walked away. "Im far from ok, but ill live." Ash said coldly. "Pika.." Pikachu whimpered weakly. The gaurd came in and put three pieces of stale bread and three mini cups of water. "You guys are lucky. The boss decided to give you guys a little extra this time. Dont suspect it next time Peasant. This is all you get for the day." the guard snickered, running into another room. "May we have been here for weeks. And just started getting tortured today. whats next?" Ash said. May just looked sadly at her friend. '''Then they stuffed their faces with the bread and water. They were still hungry. The gaurd came in and started taunting them. "Hey guys, still hungry? too bad. hahaha." May yelled "leave us alone." She must of made they gaurd angry because he grabbed her out of th cell and whipped her with his own whip. She let of a small scream. The gaurd pushed back in the cell. Her arm was now bleeding. "She didnt mean it, honestly." Ash pleaded for mercy. "Pika... pikachu" Pikachu did the same.The gaurd just laughed and then left. Ash,pikachu, and may then layed down and fell asleep. May still had tears in her eyes. The sceen faded black.'' The next morning, Max continued on his long walk. "Max, keep moving, may could be dying. They need you." Max urged himself. 2 hours later, Max arrived at the base of team rocket. "Woah" Max said, looking over the gigantic Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemon stories